


A Study in Tweed

by karadin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Victorian, jeremy brett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	A Study in Tweed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/gifts).



Artist: Karadin  
Media: full colour print and Japanese chiyogami papers  
Jeremy Brett as Sherlock Holmes for **tweedisgood**  


DO NOT REPOST  
see larger image here http://karadin/deviantart.com  
http://karadin.com


End file.
